Monsterous
by StormDash
Summary: Monster are everywhere. Even in Equestria, poor Chrysalis... Always rejected or bullied for her looks and then her best friend starts to turn on her and she doesn't know what she has done. All of this negative attitude can effect a small filly, and well it did. please review it after reading it.
1. Love Hurts

I'm not bad. I just wanted somepony to love me. Everypony always made fun of me just because of my looks. Well now as I was blasted off towards an unknown world, I started to think: why did I take this path? Why did I become so evil? Well as I was flying to another land I finally started to think about my life.

The town was bustling. Carriages were slowly making their way down the road. A young filly jumped over a long jump rope that was held by two other fillies. "Cinderella, dressed in yellow, went upstairs to kiss her fellow. Made a mistake and kissed a snake. Came downstairs with a bellyache. How many doctors did it take? 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20!" The two fillies stopped twirling the jump rope when the young filly missed. "That's your best score yet, Crystal!" The dark grey mare smiled, "Thanks mirage!" The tall filly smiled back before replying, "Your welcome." Crystal looked up at the sinking sun. "Well I guess I should be getting home." The filly sighed, "See you tomorrow." The three fillies said their goodbyes before parting ways.

By the time Crystal got home it was raining. The filly hurried up her porch and into her house, "Mom! Dad! I'm home!" Crystal looked around the house, "Mom? Dad!? This isn't funny!" The dark grey filly ran outside and stopped in the middle of the road, "MOM! DAD!" Crystal looked around before sitting in the middle of the road. "Where are you?" She whispered to herself when a bright light came out of nowhere. The light not only temporarily blinded her it also frightened her, making her freeze in spot. The grey filly screamed as the carriage slammed to a halt, but it was too late. A still and stiff filly laid in the middle of the road as the driver of the carriage took off. A few minutes later another carriage came by but this one stopped at the house. Two adult ponies ran out of the carriage, and ran over to the child. "My baby!" The pretty dark blue mare held her filly close and started to craddle her as the stallion called 9-1-1. "There's been an accident... in front of the old birch house." The stallion held his family close as they sat there in the pouring rain, waiting for the ambulance.

Silence. Pure silence. Nothing but the beeping of the cardiac monitor. Two ponies slowly open the door and make their way over to the still body that lays on the hospital bed. "Sweetheart. The doctors says that their isn't much we can do." The first pony was a grey stallion and the other was the same pretty dark blue mare. "There's plenty of things we can do solar!" The stallion sighed and then sat down in the chair. "No Breeze! She gone! She isn't coming back!" Solar yelled at the heartbroken mare. "How could you say that about your daughter! We have to hope! We have to dream!" Breeze sat down next to him. "Just give up that stupid Dream! There isn't any hope for her!" Solar growled before jumping out of the chair and walking out of the room. Breeze looked up at the whiteboard that hung over Crystal's bed. "Two weeks. Two weeks of dreaming. Two weeks of Hoping. I'll just have to give it all up." The pretty mare walked over to her daughter and brushed a lock of her mane out of her eyes. "I'm sorry..." Breeze frowned and then walked out of the room leaving her daughter behind.

Crystal laid in her bed, _"Just give up that stupid dream!"_ _"Two weeks. Two weeks of dreaming." "I'll just have to give it all up." "I'm sorry. But your daughter has a very little chance of surviving." "Don't let them take her away from me!" "There isn't any hope for her!"_ A grey smoke like substance swarmed around the pretty filly. _"No Hope." _The smoke swarmed around her faster and faster, _"Just give up that stupid dream!" _The grey smoke turned to green and then turned to black. _"She's GONE!"_ Every little bit of the smoke disappeared as the filly straightened in her bed, "NO!" Crystal opened her eyes and then jumped out of bed. "Mother! Father!" The filly ran to the bathroom and headed towards the toilet, "Why do I feel wierd!?" The grey filly threw up in the toilet and then looked at herself in the mirror. "What happened to me!" Crystal gasped as she looked at herself. The filly's eyes has slitted to look like cat eyes, Her legs has become light and now has holes in them. She has not only grown bug-like wings, she has also grown a horn that also had holes in it. Her tail and mane became some what clear, blue, and they also had holes. "I look like a monster!" She screamed. The filly bolted out of her room and towards the doors. "Ew! Who's that!" A nurse screamed as the small filly ran past her. "It's a giant bug!" Another nurse squealed in terror. Crystal stopped and looked at them. "No! I'm not! I'm just like you! I'm one of you!" The first nurse looked terrified, "And it talks too!"Crystal held back her tears and turned around to face the doors, "I'm not an it." She whispered to herself before running out of the hospital.

The small filly flew barely above the ground, crying silently. The green smoke swarmed around her again before transforming into another pony that looks a little like Crystal. "I saved you, you know." The other weird looking pony said calmly. Crystal looked at the other pony. "I'd rather die. Then become a monster." The other pony looked at her, "Your not a monster! Your a changeling just like me!" The changeling smiled at Crystal. "What's that?" Crystal stopped flying and walked next to the other Changeling. "Well that's what you are. Oh and excuse my manners... My name is Incubus." Incubus smiled before shaking Crystal's hoof. "That's a weird name, Incubus!" Crystal giggled. Incubus smiled, "It used to be Inky, but then King Cranius turned me into a Changling. Inky isn't really a good name for something that's like us." Crystal sighed before smiling at Incubus. "Well I'll call you Inky! Just for a nickname." Incubus giggled, "Okay!" Crystal frowned, "Crystal isn't really a good name for me now either... Oh! I know! My name shall be Chrysalis!" _That's perfect! Chrysalis it is._


	2. Monster

Inky and Me didn't do much. We mostly just traveled and talked. Inky taught me the Changeling way and I told her about my life before she changed me into a Changeling. Inky says that she'll take me to a place where I won't be diffrent, but I'll always be different. Well that's at least with real ponies. I don't want to seem different even though I'm the same inside... I want to be real again! I don't want to be a dead spirit inside a holely body. I want to be NORMAL!

Chrysalis sat up, and looked up at the moon. "A long time ago, a beautiful princess by the name of Luna, raised and lowered the moon. Luna became furious when all of her subjects weren't admiring her gorgeous night. Her older sister, Celestia, had to send her to the moon after Luna became a horrible monster!" Incubus looked up at the moon, and pointed at it with her black deformed hoof, "If you look very closely at the moon... You'll see a mare in it." Chrysalis nodded and then rested her chin on her hooves. _There's that word again: Monster. _Chrysalis sighed, "Inky... I think I should go to sleep." The newly changed filly smiled uneasily at her friend before curling into a tight ball. Inky looked confused, but she just nodded. Chrysalis slowly fell into a deep slumber as think fluffy clouds covered the moon. The grey filly tossed and turned in her sleep as she had a dream.

The once grey filly was grey once again. "I'm normal?" Crystal looked at her hooves and then at her mane and tail. "I'm actually normal!" She squealed in delight. The grey filly looked around for her new friend, "Inky!? Inky!? Where are you?" Crystal looked around for her friend, "Please come out!" Chrysalis looked around when her eyes widened. _I remember this... _The grey filly stopped looking for her friend and the green fog appeared out of nowhere. The fog wrapped around the filly as she transformed to a Changeling again, "No! No! No no no! I wanna be normal!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Chrysalis's parents walked out of the fog with a worriful look on their face. "Sweetheart, you are normal. You'll always be normal! You'll always be my little ladybug." Tears flew down Crystal's cheeks at her mother's words. "T-Thank you, Mother." Breeze smiled at her daughter, "To bad your a monster." She sneered. Crystal's eyes widened once more, "I'm not a monster! You gave up on me! You turned me into this! YOU DID!" She screamed before tackling her mother. As Crystal and her mother hit the ground, her mother burst into tiny flecks of dust. "Leave me alone! I don't need you! I NEVER DID!" Chrysalis screamed before turning to her father, "Do you think im a monster too?" She asked angrily. "You are the one that made my mom give up on me when I needed her!" Solar looked down at his daughter, "Your not a monster... Your just plain evil."

Crystal's eyes flew opened, "That was horrible." Inky looked up, her eyes trying to stay opened. "Bad dream?" The black filly sighed, "Oh Inky... It was more like a nightmare!" Crystal sighed once more. "I guess I'll always be a _monster_." Chrysalis sighed as she held back the tears. Incubus looked at her friend, holding back the urge to slap her. "How dare you say that!?" Chrysalis looked at her friend and mumbled something, "You might not look the same and you might need to eat love to survive, but that doesn't mean you aren't the same pony in the inside!" Chrysalis stopped to think, "Yeah well that's not going to stop other ponies from insulting me! That's not going to stop other ponies from being afraid of me! That's not going to stop ponies from screaming in terror! Their only scared of monsters like the mare in the moon!" Chrysalis screamed before flying into the air after her parent's house.

Chrysalis slowly made her way up to her parent's porch. When the tall filly rang the doorbell, her mother instantly opened the door. "Hello?" Breeze looked down at the small changeling, "Mother! It's me Chrysa- I mean Crystal!" Breeze looked down at her daughter with angry eyes. "My daughter is dead. The hospital said so, and my daughter would never be... be... a monster." Chrysalis's mind swirled with dizziness. _Monster. Monster. Monster. Monster. My daughter would never be a Monster... _Chrysalis growled at her mother, "I'm not a monster!" The black filly jumped onto her mother and rammed her deformed horn into her chest, killing her almost instantly. Chrysalis stopped and looked down at her dead mother, "I'm n-" She stopped and looked at her father that was standing at the top of the stairs. "I'm a monster!" She smiled evilly before jumping up into the sky and bolting upstairs and jabbing her father in the back with her horn. Chrysalis absorbed the love that her parents had for each other before walking out of the house.

Incubus landed infront of Chrysalis, "What's that on your horn!?" Inky asked her friend. Chrysalis smiled at her friend, "Oh just a little blood. Why?" Inky looked at her friend, "I told you that you weren't a monster and you come to your parents house and kill them!" Inky growled, "Maybe you are a monster!" Chrysalis laughed, "Oh being a monster was so 5 seconds ago... I'm not a monster, Inky. I'm just plain evil." Inky looked at her friend then smiled, "Well then you need to be at a place where your with the same ponies that are evil just like you." Inky and Chrysalis smiled together before flying off towards the changeling kingdom.


	3. Sorrow and Pain

I was tired of crying. I was tired of yelling. I was tired of being sad. I was tried of pretending. I was tired of being of alone. I was tired of being angry. I was tired of feeling crazy. I was tired of feeling stuck. I was tired of needing help. I was tired off rembembering. I was tired of missing things. I was tired of being different. I was tired of missing people. I was tired off feeling worthless. I was tired of feeling like a monster inside. I was tired of not being able to just let go. I was tired off of wishing that I could just start over again. I'm tired off dreaming of a life that i'll never have again, but most of all, I'm just tired of being tired. So, I just became evil. Inside and out.

Incubus walked up to two guards that stood at a giant metal gate. "Welcome to the kingdom, Chrysalis." The two guards scowled at the mares as they stopped in front of them. "Who goes th- Oh... It's you." The first guard looked at Incubus, "Oh shut your trap and let us through, Sphinx" Incubus growled at the first guard. "I want to hear a please." He glared at the short changeling. "Fine. I want in so DO IT!" Chrysalis shouldered past her friend and batted her eyelashes, "Please." Sphinx's mouth dropped open at the sight of the pretty changeling that stood in front of him. "O-Ok." Chrysalis smiled at the two guards as they used their magic to raise the gates. Incubus growled at the first guard as she past him. Chrysalis looked around the beautiful kingdom. "The swarm is your new family now! You'll love it here! You'll be just like every other changeling."

Oh but how wrong was she. I wasn't anything like the others. The were shorter, less holely, their eyes were one whole color, and they didn't have a mane and they had a small tail. They weren't like me at all, but somehow... I felt like I belonged there.

"Well look at what we have here!" A deep growl came from behind the two friends. Incubus jumped around in a one hundred and eighty degree angle. "Oh. King Cranius! Um it's nice to see you here." The tall dark insect-like stallion ignored his subject and looked at the newcomer, "What is your name?" His voice was loud but soft at the same time. It almost sounded like King Cranius was singing. I slowly rake my hoof across the cobblestone path, "M-My name is Chysalis." The tall king nodded and then smiled at the two changelings. "Carry on then." He turned and slowly walked away, a bug-like sound trailed after him. Incubus looked at her friend and exhaled a deep breath, "That's King Cranius... He's-" Chrysalis interrupts her friend with amazement, "Handsome!" Crystal finished her friends scentence. The dark grey changeling looked at her friend with disgust, "NO! He's not _handsome_, Crystal!" Incubus held her hoof up to her friend's mouth when she opened it to speak, "He's evil! There isn't a single spot in him that's pure!" Inky growled at her new friend. The recently changed changeling knocked Inky's hoof away from her face, "Like me?" Crystal calmly said and then turned away from her friend and started to walk away.

The moon has risin above the horizon and Crystal stopped to look up at it. "The mare in the moon. Is she a monster? Or is she a pretty princess that just wanted to be noticed?" Chrysalis sighed and then started to walk down the street once again. "I am just a monster." Chrysalis growled angrily. "Crystal please!" Incubus cried from above. "Go away!" Chrysalis screamed. "I'm sorry..." Incubus flew down and kicked her friend with her hindlegs.

"Wha- Where am I?" Chrysalis sat up in the black bed she was in. "Incubus? Is that you?" Chrysalis got up and rubbed the back of her head, _Ouch..._ "Inky are you there?" A small figure darted through the shadows, making the young changeling scared. "Inky... Your scaring me." The small figure slowly walked out of the shadows, chains rattled from behind her. "I'm sorry..." She looked down at her hooves and watched a tear land in the dusty floor. "Incubus! Where are we!?" Chrysalis ran over to her friend and wrapped her deformed hooves around her. "Hell." Crystal pulled away from her friend with confusion. "Crystal I told you that King Cranius was evil! Now we're both going to die. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry!" Crystal pulled her friend into another hug before whispering in her ear, "I'll get us out of here... I promise." Chrysalis sighed before looking at Inky's chains, "I'm the one that should be sorry, Inky..." Chrysalis turned towards the bed so her friend wouldn't see her cry. "I'm the one that should be sorry." She murmured half to herself before curling back into the bed once more.

"Crystal! Crystal HELP ME!" Inky screech from the shadows as the young changeling jolted out of bed; "Incubus!" Chrysalis growled at the weird looking changeling that was dragging her friend away. "Leave her ALONE!" a green ball of magic formed at the tip of Chrysalis's horn as the changeling let Inky go, "Or perish." She grinned before letting the deadly magic go. The changeling was tossed to the other side of the room as the magic finished the death blow. Inky looked down at the changeling guard as blood seeped out of his wound. "You killed him. You killed your own kind!" Incubus jumped to her hooves in anger, "How could you!" She hissed at her friend. Chrysalis took a small step back, "He was going to kill you if I didn't!" The newly changed filly jumped to her own defense. "He was going to let me go! Actually... He did let me go, but you just killed him anyways!" Chrysalis growled at her friend; anger rose in her. "I kept you safe and you repay me with... with THIS!" The black alicorn princess turned and slowly made her way to her bed. Incubus looked at her friend as her expression softened; "I'm sor-" Chrysalis interrupted her friend, "Don't. Just don't."


End file.
